Charlene Henry
Charlene Henry is the fifth main protagonist in the Moment Spirit Franchise, but a minor protagonist to two spin-offs (Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids and TP-TH-7 and the Gang). She is the keyboardist of the Moment Spirit. Character Bio Charlene Henry is tired of doing garbage, but she is more interest of gardening. She's been helping her family outside, but is doing the same thing in her band as well. She's into this kind of stuff. Media Movies *The Moment Spirit (debut) *Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition *TP-TH-7 and the Gang *The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life *The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal *The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators *The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries *The Moment Spirit Sealife *The Moment Spirit: Mysterina's Final Days *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 *TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz *The Moment Spirit Halloween *The Moment Spirit Christmas *The Moment Spirit Pixies *The Moment Spirit Vacation Case *The Moment Spirit: Into the Future *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: The Future is Here *TP-TH-7 and the Gang went the Future *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 *The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (final appearance) TV Series *The Blood Season *The Nauseous and Death Trap Season *The Today is Tomorrow Season *The Black Falling Hope Season *The Rest of Hands in Peace Season *The Suffered by a Demon Season *The Self-Titled Season *The Seventh Wake Season *The Good Past is Dead Season *The Latex Spine Season *The Where to Run in Dark Season *The Final Strike Season Appearance Charlene Henry has a short-medium hair (stops in middle of neck), jackets or vests, a t-shirt or medium-sleeved t-shirt under them, right bracelet, skirts/shorts/pants, under shorts/capris, and tall platform boots. She has tattoo on her upper back that looks like piano keys. In the prequel, Charlene starts out with brown short-medium hair, a little makeup, and orange clothing. She wore a t-shirt with a vest, a pants, and shoes. Gallery See under Charlene Henry/Gallery Trivia * Charlene is not too fond of doing garbage (due to her family's messiness trait), but loves doing garden (to make plants healthy and happy). * Charlene's nickname is Natsuko from Rhonda Warren. It is the "ko" version of Riley Tomnumber's "Natsumi". ** Her nickname from Thomas Whickery is "Puanteur", which means "Stink" in French, as much as her annoyance. * Charlene is one of the members of the Moment Spirit who wears layered clothing. ** She has the shortest hair of all female members in the band. ** She keeps alternating her clothes all the time, depending on which fashion works best for her. She does wears pants, shorts or skirts. Though, she does wear elbow-length jackets or vests. She sometimes wears leggings under her shorts or skirts, but sometimes she doesn't. * Charlene wears either capris, shorts, or short shorts under her skirt. Both Alexia Upton and Riley Tomnumber have short shorts, and Krista Ulrich has bikini. * Like every Moment Spirit members, Charlene dies at least once. * Charlene is one of the greatest pianist in the world. She's been working hard playing her piano and keyboard set. Category:Female Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Young EMHE Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Keyboardists Category: Born Between March 29 and April 27 Category:1997 Birth Category:Americans Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Fairies Category:Mermaids and Mermans Category:The Moment Spirit members